DxG song Suffle
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: If you are a anonamous reader... u can now rewiew... read I COMMAND U... unless u don't want to :D... *smiles her best smile*
1. Chapter 1

**An author om this said doing this was fun, so I tried... Thnx Nevergoestosleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Best thing I never had- Beyonce<strong>

_there was a time, when I, thought that you did everything right..._

I thought he did everything right. But no, He cheated on me. With Courtney! I can't belive it! I was there in bed, crying my eyes out, over Trent.

"Gwen!", I heard a voice outside my window calling my name. I got up to investigate. It was Duncan, my best friend, and my next-door neighbour. He was holding on to the branch, and appeared to be sliping. I got his hands and pulled him up.

"Heard what happend", Duncan said comforingly. **[is that a word?]**

I started crying and he pulled me into a hug, which I wished he would never let go off.

**Sombody to Love- Justin Bieber**

_Runnin' a thousand miles. to get to where you are._

"Gwen! Gwen!", I yelled after Gwen as she left TDA. I would probably be running a thousand miles. But I would crawl to the edges of the world to make her happy! (OOkk say maybe I like her a smidge) Finally Gwen heard me and looked out of the window. "Stop running, you'll kill your self!", Gwen said playfully.

"Here catch!". I said and threw a small scull, that you can put in phones.

"Thanks!", she said catching it, "Now stop running, before you kill yourself! Oh yeah, and show Heather that, Goths and Punks can win anything!". With that she was out of site. I smiled to my self before I walked, back.

**Who's that chick- Rihanna**

_Sound is my remedy, __Feeding me energy, __Music is all I need_

The punk singer pushed the camera out of her face and procceded to the club, thaat she was playing in. She stepped onto the stage, and saw everyone dancing exept for a mohawked boy who was only looking at he!

**Don't hold your breath- Nicole Scherzinger.**

_Dont hold your breath-eh-eh-eh_

I was running to my house, when I bumped into Duncan, my ex- I ignored him but he was following me.

"What'dyou want Duncan!", I screamed at him.

"You back!", Duncan said, sadly.

"Don't hold your breath", I said back, and walked away.

**Misery Business- Paramore**

_When I thought he was mine __She caught him by the mouth_

I can't believe it, I thought Duncan was mine and then, how can he cry over Courtney! People never change, so why bother giving another chance. Courtneys got it out for me anyway!

**Picture to burn- Taylor Swift**

_I realise you love yourself more THAN YOU COULD EVER LOVE ME!_

He loves himself, he was crying over his ex and it was my birth day! He said it just a way to get Courtney out of the game, but why should I belive it... Right?

**With You- Chris brown**

_And..Oh, little cutie When you talk to me I swear the whole world stops_

"Hey Duncan", said Gwen my best friend on this show. I could have sworn my heart and world stopped altogether. She was so cute. I was in love with her, too bad she was with Gwen **:(**

**Careful- Paramore**

_I settled down, A twisted up frown, Disguised as a smile, well, You would have never known_

He sat down with Courtney, in first class, I frowned inside but smiled when he looked at me. It had been 1 hour since we found Duncan. And already him and Courtney were getting on my Nerves. I went to the confessionals, I just needed a few minutes of peace.

(Little did I know, I wouldn't be getting this in ages)

**What you mean to me- Sterling Night.**

_I thought I was protecting you, from everything that I go through, but I know that we got lost along the way._

I know I did wrong with Gwen. But my intentions weren't bad. I was protecting her from courtney.

**According to you- Orthinai**

_According to you, I stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right_

According to Courtney, I was stupid, Useless, couldn't do anything right. But according to Gwen I was amazing. I have everything figured out noew

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't too boring and this is so fun... TRY IT!<strong>  
><strong><br>**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey... was bored xD so decided to do wat I do wen bored... DO THE ULTIMATE DxG SONG SHUFFEL... very very fun I hav 2 say... hop as fun reading as fun riting x ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. Nobody's Perfect- Jessie J-<em>**

_I hate that I let you down, And I feel so bad about it_

I felt so bad... Gwen had trusted me. She told me Trent was abusing her. I told Courtney, and now everyone knows and its all my fault. How could have I let her down. I LOVED HER. Did i just say that. **[a/n: Yes Duncan... Yes you did!]**

_**2. Skyscraper- Demi Lovato-**_

_Skies are crying, I am watching, Catching teardrops in my hands, Only silence, as it's ending, Like we never had a chance_

It was raining I was standing in my balcony... teardrops falling from my eyes. I was waiting in silence. Duncan had broken my heart... he had broken my trust... he had broken me... How could I trust anyone anymore...

**_3. No Air- Jordin Sparks + Chris Brown-_**

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew, Right off the ground to float to you, There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

I was running while she ran away from me. Hoe could I? She caught me kissing Courtney. Why did I cheat? Can you tell me? **[a/N: 2 points if you tell.. cuz I got nothing]**

**_4. Stuck in the Moment- Justin Bieber-_**

_Now you don't wanna let go, And I don't wanna let you know, That there might be something real between us two _

I knew she didn't want to let me go. I didn't either. When she said, that Courtney's flirting was getting to me, I couldn't believe it. I kissed her... our first real kiss... since I had bronken up with Courtney.

**_5. Naturally- Selena Gomez-_**

_And I love the way you know who you are, And to me it's exciting_

Duncan and Gwen were punks. Outcasts. and perfect for each other. Yet they claimed themselves of being friends. It had been two hours since Gwen had found Duncan... She was making a nervous confessional. when the unbelievable happened.

**_6. Cooler then Me- Mike posener-_**

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this._

Gwen was different... I had used many tricks on her... but nothing worked. I was nearly fun getting rejected, again and again. I really hope she likes this one. :D

**_7. Jar of hearts- Christina Perri-_**

_I learned to live, half a life, And now you want me one more time_

I had wasted half my with him and all he did was cheat. I loved him with all my heart. I regrette every momment of it. Now he was begging for me. But I know all that was waiting was regret.

**_8. More Than a Band- Lemonade Mouth-_**

_My shoulders are strong, But you can cry on them too_

Poor Duncan! Courtney had cheated on him and he didn't say a word. Sob a tear. He only ever cried on my shoulders.

**_9. That's What you get- Paramore-_**

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, if Duncan quit. He was my bestfriend. I shouldn't reall ming. I sit on the seat of the plane... wondering.

**_10. What to do- Demi Lovato-_**

_You got your way of speaking, Even the air you're breathing_

He has a way of speaking... cocky but amazing. I couldn't help but fall in love every thime he talks to me. Why?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey... was bored xD so decided to do wat I do wen bored... DO THE ULTIMATE DxG SONG SHUFFEL again ;D... very very fun I hav 2 say... hop as fun reading as fun riting x ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Rolling in the deep - Adele<strong>

_The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all _

He left me emotional scars. Every time I close my eyes, it takes me up thinking. How we nearly had it all. He was funny, cute, dangerouse. But I guess he bad boy attatude got to him. He got bored with me and threw me away like a old piece of gum!

**2. Never Again - Kelly Clarkson**

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green. I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me_

I threw the wedding invitation on the ground. I could feel it mocking me. I could never wish bad for Duncan, but I don't wish good either. He had some nerve sending me a marriage invitation, with the girl he cheated on me with!

**3. Super Bass - Nikki Minaj**

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. __Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

He had my heart going his way! I was ignoring him. I found it fun, when he flirted with me, and failed.

**4. Busy - Olly Murs**

_I'll hold your hand. Or shall we dance together_

I grabbed her hand. A part of me wanted to hold on forever, but a bit of me wnted to take her in a whole new world and dance... Forever after...

**5. Hero - Sterling knight**

_I may be an ordinary guy, With heart and soul, But if you're the one for me, I'll be your hero_

I'm just an ordinary guy. What does Courtney want from me! Courtney and I were yelling at eachother in first class. I knew I should have quit, when I had the chance. And Gwen, she's patiently sitting there. Quietly... not saying a word, in anyones defense. The rest of my so-called team mates, had gone to eat. She was always there for me!

**6. Speak Now - Taylor Swift**

_I sneak in and see your friends, And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

I snuck into Duncan's wedding without even telling me! I'm his best friend. I'm guessing its because of Courtney

**7. Forever and Always - Taylor Swift **

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide_

What happened? I don't know. How it broke down? I don't know. Was it me, or was it him? I don't care.

**8. Sk8er Boi - Avirl Lavigne **

_See the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside._

Courtney thinks Duncan is a "Skate Rat" She doesn't know whats inside of Duncan. She was the one, who told everyone about DJ's bunny. How could she not see inside his soul. When he says "Gwen you are the only one, who see's inside of me and still sticks around" My heart stops.

**9. Baby - Justin Bieber **

_You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

I know Gwen loves me, I know she cares. She might be to proud to admit it. But someday, she'll be mine... I'm confident.

**10. Just the Way You Are - Bruno mars **

_Cause girl your amazing, Just the way you are_

Gwen was amazing, she just didn't know it. Faded away, in her own inscurities, she never had the time to see herself as who she really was! The most beautiful, goth girl in the game, n the world.


End file.
